


片思い

by paperthinn



Series: joshie's favorites [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other, Unrequited Love, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: was stuck between two endings but uwuwuwuw thanks to eli i decided on one !!! :)





	片思い

**Author's Note:**

> was stuck between two endings but uwuwuwuw thanks to eli i decided on one !!! :)

Joshua Dun has had a cough since he was twenty-three. It started as a cold, a sickness that evolved into something he tried so desperately to hide. The first time they came up from his lungs, up to his throat, and into his palm, Josh stared down at the splattered petals and crushed them in his hand. Josh’s throat burned, but maybe it was the blood the rose petals brought up. They were beautiful in a way, almost perfectly dry, light yellow rose petals that were decorated with blood.

The vines in Joshua’s lungs kept growing, held back by whatever medication the doctors tried to prescribe, but he was doomed as more petals began spilling on the floors of bathrooms and hotel rooms, into Josh’s palm, red splatters of thick blood staining and burning his skin. Joshua Dun is twenty-six, he still has a cough, and he knows it’s not long until the disease enters a deadlier phase.

Josh has an idea of whom he’s in love with, refuses to admit it, even as his health gets worse. “Are you okay?” Tyler asks him, Josh reassures him that _yes, Ty, I’m fine._ Josh isn’t fine as he runs to the bathroom and chokes on deeper colored rose petals, this time accompanied by bright red carnation petals. They burn Josh’s eyes, spilling onto the bathroom floor and flattening in the water of the toilet bowl. Tyler follows Josh in, watches with wide eyes as flower petals spill from his mouth almost endlessly.

Tyler’s there when Josh starts coughing again, patting his back and Josh feels his throat closing, lungs tightening, trying to ignore it. It’s worse when Tyler touches him. Tyler’s planted seeds in his lungs, in his heart, and as beautiful as the blood-splattered petals are, Josh chokes on them, suffocating himself from the inside out. Tyler’s there as a full flower finally spills from Josh’s throat, cut off at the stem, a perfectly intact red carnation, deep red. They brush Josh’s throat, keeping him from breathing for a short moment, making Josh’s head spin.

“It’s fine,” Josh tells Tyler even now when he’s twenty-nine and is now coughing up full roses and carnations and chrysanthemums. They’re yellow and red, sometimes different colors, and sometimes Josh doesn’t know if it’s his blood making them red or not. Six years is longer than one can be expected to live with the Hanahaki disease, as the roots spread fast and tighten around your lungs until there are no lungs left, just stems and thorns that kill you.

Tyler holds Josh’s hand at the doctor’s when Dr. Jameson tells Josh he’s got practically no chance of living through the next stage. Tyler’s there as Josh pulls a single black rose from his throat, dark and deadly, contrasting against the bright yellow and red he’s been spitting up. Tyler’s there when Josh cries, he’s afraid to die, and Josh leaves the name of the person he’s in love with out of his breakdown. Josh is thirty and the thorns start to stab into his lungs, making his ability to breathe harder.

Tyler holds thirty-year-old dying Josh, who is gasping for air, against his chest. Tyler brushes Josh’s hair from his face, Tyler shushes him. Tyler’s there when Josh bends over the toilet again, coughing up petals splattered in blood, coughing up petals that have turned brown, petals that are dying as they spill down out of Josh’s throat. Tyler leaves to get the broom, and Josh stares down at the piles of beautifully dead flowers that have been suffocating him for seven years.

“Josh,” Tyler says later, smiling at him like they’ve done something incredible, “They’re gone, right?” Josh nods then but doesn’t say much afterward. He knows what this means, thinks about it as he goes to bed without coughing. Josh thinks about it as Tyler smiles at him, Josh thinks about it as Tyler’s fingers curl with his, listening to the doctor tell Josh that the disease is gone. 

Josh thinks about it when he enters the hotel room, dropping his bag at the door when he sees the flower petals spilled on the floor, following them into the bathroom. Josh watches in the doorway as Tyler chokes on flower petals, red staining his lips. Tyler cured him, Tyler fell in love with him. 

This moment happens to be the one where Joshua Dun, thirty-one years old, realizes he’s no longer in love with Tyler Joseph.

* * *

  
  


_"you_ _had contaminated my lungs with disease, and now as I did, you will choke"_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce  
> Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
> Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
